Maker Mother
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el mini reto especial de mayo de Ladies Kou oficial. One-shot. Resumen no lo hay déjense sorprender, la protagonista es Maker y como dice el título es madre. Advertencia: No es universo alterno, yo diría más bien bizarro, quienes me conocen ya saben que de repente me patina el coco.


**Disclaimer:** Este fic participa en el mini reto especial de mayo de Ladies Kou oficial. One-shot. Resumen no lo hay déjense sorprender, la protagonista es Maker y como dice el título es madre.

 **Advertencia:** No es universo alterno, yo diría más bien bizarro, quienes me conocen ya saben que de repente me patina el coco.

* * *

.

 **Maker Mother**

 **.**

¿A estas alturas de su vida se podría arrepentir?

Maker no lo sabía, bueno si, bueno no.

De acuerdo, era su culpa, si es que buscaba culpables para su vida hecha un desastre, a sus casi treinta, ya tenía dos hijos- que bien podrían pasar por sus hermanos menores-, madre soltera por supuesto, sin nadie a su lado, aunque galanes siempre hubo enfilados- pero para su desgracia era de las mujeres de un solo amor-; un empleo que odiaba porque de momento las cuentas la estaban consumiendo, ¿Por qué la vida en la tierra era tan cara? ¡Por Dios! Y para colmo Seiya y Yaten estaban en el pico de la edad difícil, simplemente podría aventarse de un acantilado, pero ni así se acabaría, ella como Sailor, podía librarse fácilmente de la muerte.

También estaba el hecho de que Haruka Tenoh le hacia la vida imposible, y ahí estaba de nuevo, en su apartamento, ¿Cuántas veces llevaba corriéndola de la Tierra? Tantas como las estrellas en el cielo. Pero el resto de las Sailors no podía culpar a la kinmokiana, había decidido quedarse en la Tierra hasta que sus hijos cumplieran la mayoría de edad, y para eso faltaban tres años.

-¡Te lo advierto Maker! ¡Esta es la última vez que lo hago!

La advertida estaba sentada en el sofá de su departamento, respirando tanto como pudiera para no irse a los golpes, pues sus hijos ya estaban dormidos, cosa que al parecer poco le importaba a la regente de Uranus.

-¿Por qué deseas que me vaya? ¿El futuro que tanto proteges es tan frágil?

Pero Uranus ya no le contesto, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió por la ventana.

Una vez acabado el numerito, Maker fue a la cocina, estaba hecha un cochinero como siempre, busco un vaso limpio y milagrosamente lo encontró, bebió un poco de agua mientras con la otra mano se masajeo la sien.

Miro el refrigerador, una nota de la escuela pidiendo su asistencia por la conducta de sus hijos le hizo señas- otra vez- y el calendario, hacía poco había pasado el día de las madres, y no es que pensara "mucho" en esas cosas, pero sus hijos nunca, ni por equivocación le habían regalado siquiera un lápiz, porque definitivamente los regalos hechos por la escuela no contaban, porque si hubiera algo de corazón, ellos hubieran seguido con los regalos cuando se acabó la escuela elemental, así que, bueno, ya no quería pensar en eso. La fecha en el calendario que ahora tenía su total interés era su cumpleaños, el día siguiente, y era muy trascendental, tanto que unas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, ese día de hace quince años había concebido a sus hijos, para ser franca con ella, aunque de los dos no se hacia uno, la verdad no se arrepentía de tenerlos.

Fue a la habitación de cada uno, primero a la de Yaten.

"Ni dormido relaja su ceño fruncido"

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, Yaten se limpió instintivamente, pero después sonrió.

"Mi gruñoncito"

Después a la de Seiya.

-Bombom, bomboncito- murmuraba el pelinegro.

"¿Quién será ese bombom? Lleva noches mencionándolo"

También le dio un beso en la mejilla y apago su lámpara, Seiya tenía la mala costumbre de no hacerlo.

Estiro fuerte los brazos, y se dispuso a poner un poco de orden en la cocina, aunque sus pies imploraban por llevarla a la cama.

"Mañana un año más, ah de hecho ya pasan de las doce, felicidades a mi"

Se dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

"Bueno solo por hoy dejare el tiradero, mejor me levanto temprano"

:.

.:

Cuando Maker se levantó, un rico aroma a limón inundaba el departamento, se puso una bata y camino a la cocina, pero tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos para reconocer su hogar, la sala, y en general todo el lugar estaba perfectamente recogido.

"¿Vendrían los pajaritos de cenicienta?"

Rio por ese pensamiento infantil, el baño también relucía de limpio, y la cocina igual, al lado de una taza de café, un poco tibia había una nota, con la caligrafía combinada de sus hijos, sabia quien había escrito que cosa.

 _Feliz cumpleaños,_

 _nos tardamos en valorarte madre,_

 _Pero por fin a Yaten se le quito lo amarguete_

 _Y a Seiya lo idiota_

 _A partir de hoy, te prometemos que todo cambiara._

 _Te aman tus hijos:_

 _Ya sabes..._

Unas lágrimas salieron de los hermosos violetas.

:.

A mediodía, Maker pidió permiso en su trabajo para ir a la escuela, y como sus hijos le habían prometido en la nota que todo cambiaria, esperaba que fuera la última vez que iba, por lo general el tema con Seiya era su falta de disciplina, mientras que con Yaten eran sus groserías a las mujeres, los había cambiado de escuela dos veces esperaba que no hubiera una tercera, curiosamente el asunto por el que la habían llamado no tenía nada de malo.

-Entonces señora Kou, dado el gran éxito que sus hijos tuvieron en la muestra de talentos, una importante productora de música los desea contratar, los señores aquí presentes- miro a dos hombres con gafas bien trajeados- desean su aprobación, dado que son menores de edad.

-Antes quisiera hablar con mis hijos, quiero saber su sentir.

-Por supuesto señora Kou.

En otros tiempos Maker estuviera preparándose para contar hasta mil, porque últimamente no se ponía de acuerdo con sus gemelos, si, habían nacido el mismo día, pero a pesar de ser gemelos en nada se parecían, genes kinmokianos por delante, y que decir de sus formas de ser, en fin.

-Entonces, ustedes… ¿en verdad quieren ser cantantes?

-Si- contesto Seiya determinado- y necesitaremos un representante, ¿Quién mejor que tu madre?

-Pero yo tengo un empleo…

-Que odias, por cierto- puntualizo Yaten.

¿Sus hijos siempre si le ponían atención? Vaya sorpresa tan grata para su cumpleaños.

La siguiente hora fue acordar una fecha para la firma del contrato, el nombre del dúo, las fechas tentativas para escoger música, aunque las que habían compuesto sus hijos eran excelentes para comenzar, y al atardecer, ya más liberada porque había renunciado a su empleo, pudo descansar, se tumbó en la silla del parque número diez, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba viendo la noria, se puso nostálgica.

"En ese lugar fue nuestra primera cita furtiva…"

Antes de que otro recuerdo le viniera a la mente, se levantó, y su larga coleta castaña, danzo con el viento.

:.

.:

A pesar de que era temprano, la calle que daba a su pequeño departamento se encontraba vacía, algo parecía no andar bien, y en efecto, así era.

-Te dije que no habría más advertencias.

Uranus, Neptune y Plut se interpusieron en su camino.

-Ahora si trajiste respaldo- dijo Maker.

-La verdad es que Uranus está un poco nerviosa- comento Neptune, ganando la mirada retadora de sus compañeras- porque precisamente mañana llega nuestro soberano de su planeta madre.

-¡Y no queremos estorbos, ha llegado el momento de que se funde Tokio de Cristal!

Maker comenzó a reír como una demente, extrañando a las Sailors.

-Tus nervios son infundados Uranus, Júpiter no me ha visto en años, para ser exactos desde el día que vio a nuestros hijos, y se marchó sin decir palabra…

Unas lágrimas lucharon por salir de los hermosos violetas, pero se aferró con todo su ser, para no quebrarse frente a sus enemigas.

\- ¡Si no te vas, nosotras te sacaremos!

A Uranus no le importo, y se lanzó contra ella, Neptune y Setsuna tuvieron que seguir a su líder, por supuesto Maker tenía todas las de perder, pero antes de que Uranus le diera el golpe final, una luz la estampo contra la pared más cercana, dos chicas con un uniforme parecido al de Maker caminaron sobre la acera, sus tacones hicieron un eco expectante.

-Somos unas estrellas…

-Nacidas del amor verdadero…

\- ¡Y no permitiremos que se haga una injusticia! - dijeron la plateada y la pelinegra al unísono.

Como era de esperarse, la lucha se hizo pareja, pero al final, las Sailors de la tierra terminaron derrotadas.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto Plut como sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sailor Star Fighter.

-Sailor Star Healer.

-Barreremos la calle con ustedes si no se van- advirtió Fighter.

Uranus sopeso la nueva situación con sus compañeras, las recién llegadas a pesar de ser unas jovencitas, eran más fuertes que ellas juntas, tuvieron que irse.

Maker se quedó viéndolas, y ahogo un grito de sorpresa cuando se transformaron a su forma normal, eran sus hijos, pero ¿Cómo? Bueno, era obvio que naciendo de dos personas tan especiales, tuvieran esos dones.

-Sentimos no decirte antes- dijo Yaten abrazando a Maker- pero ni siquiera sabíamos cómo manejarlo, y tampoco queríamos preocuparte más, teniendo tantas preocupaciones.

-Hace un año que podemos transformarnos, ocurrió una noche que estabas trabajando tiempo extra- continuo Seiya- pero de ti, sabemos desde niños, una vez te vimos transformarte, salir a la calle para ayudar a equilibrar la justicia en este planeta, -Maker abrió los ojos asombrada- lo sabemos madre, no eres de aquí, y te has quedado por nosotros, pero ahora, ya somos capaces de viajar a Kinmoku, si vivir aquí te trae tristezas, vámonos…- esto último lo dijo Seiya con pesar, pues recién se había enamorado de una atolondrada chica de odangos.

-Pero ustedes han crecido aquí, no quiero quitarles nada, de por si no les he dado el tiempo suficiente, no he sido la mejor madre…

\- ¡Te equivocas!- apretó Yaten su espalda- ¡Eres la mejor madre del mundo!

-¿Crees que hemos olvidado las veces que nos cuidaste cuando enfermábamos, y no dormías? O ¿Cómo te has olvidado de tus propias necesidades por cubrir las nuestras? – pregunto el pelinegro- Créeme que lo sabemos, lo apreciamos, pero nos superaba tanto, que no sabíamos cómo manejarlo, o como compensar lo incompensable, te amo, mamá.

Seiya también se fundió en el abrazo.

:.

.:

El día siguiente era sábado, así que los tres pudieron levantarse tarde, como Maker había dejado su trabajo- pues también trabajaba los fines- ahora podía convivir más con sus hijos, desayunaron alegres, entre risas y anécdotas, de cómo sería la vida de súper estrellas, y como eso cambiaria sus vidas, el viaje a Kinmoku seria para después, porque definitivamente tendrían que conocer la tierra natal de su madre, al medio día los tres salieron, hacía mucho que no salían como familia, así que aprovecharon para ir al parque de diversiones.

-¡Vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa!- exclamo Seiya.

-Gracias, pero no hijo, me acabo de comer unos nachos con doble queso, sería una tragedia.

-¡Yo si me apunto!- lo acompaño Yaten.

:.

Maker estaba alisándose la falda, cuando una imponente figura hizo sombra en su cabeza.

-Tan hermosa como siempre.

Ni siquiera tenía que mirar, sabía que esa voz tan varonil le pertenecía a Júpiter, el futuro gobernante de la Tierra.

-¿Podríamos sentarnos?

Pregunto dudoso, viendo que la mujer se había puesto blanca como las nubes que pasaban. Sin fuerzas se dejó guiar por el imponente hombre.

-Hay tanto que deseo decirte- dijo acariciando la mejilla de la trémula mujer- primero, quiero que sepas que no te abandone porque sí, todo este tiempo busque la manera de estar contigo sin desatar una guerra interna, finalmente las cosas se han puesto a mi favor, los milagros que pensé no existían sucedieron, hace unas meses encontré a mi medio hermano perdido, se llama Darién, y será un perfecto gobernante, yo he abdicado a su favor, además- Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna caminaron cerca de ahí, mirándolos con recelo- además que nuevas Sailors han nacido, y se me han asignado para mi cuidado personal, después de todo soy de la realeza y no lo puedo evitar- Mina, Serena y Ami saludaron con una gran sonrisa a las Sailor Veteranas- y son mucho más animadas.

-Pero Tokio de Cristal, el futuro…

Júpiter tomo sus manos y deposito un cálido beso en ellas.

-El futuro está aquí, frente a mí, no te preocupes, estuve todo este tiempo haciendo de todo, para por fin estar contigo, con mis hijos.

-Pero ellos, no sé cómo lo tomaran- dijo Maker preocupada.

-Son excelentes muchachos, los has criado bien, además los conozco, ¿creíste que de verdad me había esfumado? Imposible, estuve dándome mis vueltas a la tierra, sobre todo este último año, me hice pasar por su tutor personal, aunque no lo necesitan son muy listos, por supuesto eso te lo heredaron.

-¿Por qué nunca me visitaste a mí?

-Lo siento, no estaba seguro de que las cosas salieran bien, y el mantenerme alejado de ti, fue lo mejor que pude hacer, mi amor, no quería que al final te echaran la culpa de todo, fui un idiota lo sé, pero no pude hacer otra cosa.

-Tienes mucho que compensar.

-Gustoso cumpliré cada uno de tus caprichos.

Y finalmente se dieron un beso, sin importar quien los veía, después de todo, ya estaban en su mundo personal.

:.

.:

Para Júpiter fue fácil hacerse amigo de Seiya, pero con Yaten la historia fue diferente, estaba enojado con su madre por ponérsela tan fácil a su padre, así que el tenía la misión de complicarlo todo, pero gracias a la intervención de la metiche de Mina, quien logro apaciguarlo de muchas maneras, todo resulto bien, por supuesto la sorpresa fue enorme cuando Seiya se dio cuenta que su bombon era una Sailor, y lo mismo paso con Serena, pero en este mundo de fantasía todo era posible, incluso la felicidad, que le llega siempre, a las personas valientes y esforzadas, pero sobre todo de buen corazón, como Sailor Maker.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

Comentarios, pues nada, estoy en mi límite de muchas cosas, y escribir esto fue liberador, espero te haya gustado.

Genderberg, pues si, Jupiter es nuestra querida Lita o Lito, jijiji.

Quejas al departamento de quejas, jejeje.

Besito, bye.


End file.
